Miles to Go
by J. Maria
Summary: A lion with no ambition and a snake with peace find themselves a slice of something real. MillicentPercy
1. Rough Edges

**Title:** Rough Edges  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 487  
**Summary:** Time heals all wounds, smoothes all rough patches.  
**Author's Notes:** Set seven years post HBP

_**Rough Edges**_

He hadn't been the sight she'd been expecting to come through the door of the Three Broomsticks. Millicent hadn't seen him in nearly eleven years, ten if you counted when he'd come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. He wasn't the primly dressed snot he'd been when she'd gone to school with him. He looked weathered, battered by life. He sat tiredly at the bar, his head low. Millicent wiped her hands on a towel as she made her way over to him.

"Percy Weasley?" Millicent asked in a low tone.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm afraid I haven't looked at the menu yet, miss." He looked blankly at the menu before him.

"Well, doesn't surprise me that you wouldn't recognize me. It's been ten years or so."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode. I was in the same year as your brother."

"Oh. Yes, er," Percy coughed, his fingers loosening his tie.

"I wasn't in your house, but you took points away from me once when I cornered Granger in the dungeons."

"You - you were Slytherin, yes?" Percy grimaced.

"Yeah. I was a bit of an idiot back then," Millicent smiled. "So what can I get you?"

"Um, what's - edible?"

"Cook makes a fabulous turkey sandwich, or we've got hot roast beef," Millicent answered. "Also, the pumpkin pasties are quite good."

"Turkey's fine."

When she came back ten minutes later, Percy looked even more tired. She reached for a cup of hot tea. He seemed to perk right up as she placed it beneath his nose. She set his sandwich down and glanced around the pub.

"So, what brings you back to Hogsmeade? Last I heard you worked for the Ministry," Millicent asked.

"I'm on a break, for a little while," Percy answered taking a deep sip of his tea.

"And you picked Hogsmeade?" She said flatly.

"Yes, what's wrong with Hogsmeade?" Percy's eyes flashed, and Millicent jerked back a bit. Percy Weasley had a bit of a dangerous streak in him.

"It's just that only two kinds of people ever choose to live in Hogsmeade."

"Really?" Percy said a bit hotly. Millicent smirked.

"Yes. There are the kind that love being around kids, who can't think of anything greater than seein' the happy little faces as they run around the village." Percy only grunted around a bite of sandwich, so she continued. "And then there are those who come back because they can't function in the world outside of Hogwarts."

She moved away then to let him ponder that, leaving the bill with him. Her back was to him when he spoke, his voice low and rough.

"Which one of those are you?"

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet, just like I haven't figured out which one you are yet," she smiled, turning back to him. He was halfway to the door when she spoke again. "But I'm lookin' forward to finding out."


	2. Proposition

**Title:** Proposition  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 344  
**Summary:** Would you?  
**Author's Notes:** Set seven years post HBP

_**Proposition**_

Three weeks. Three weeks and she knew his routine like clockwork. Quarter to nine, nip into the Three Broomsticks for a boiled egg, toast and tea. Quarter after noon, back into the Broomsticks for a turkey and Swiss sandwich, pumpkin pasty, and Butterbeer. And at quarter to six, just before Cook shut down the stoves for the night, he'd come in looking for something fried and hot. It varied daily, which was odd for someone so stuck in his ways.

Millicent had been at the counter, like she always was when he came in at a quarter to four that day. At first she thought her watch had broken.

"Percy, what're you doin' here so early?" she asked.

"I - have a time I'm to be here?" Percy frowned.

"No, it's just that you're kinda like clockwork 'round these parts," Millicent smiled. "What can I do you for?"

"Pardon me?" Percy blushed a bit.

"You did want something to eat?"

"Well, yes, actually. But that's not why I've come," Percy pulled nervously at his collar.

"You didn't come in for food and my stunning conversation then?"

"No. I was - well, I was wondering if you'd care to come out with me?" Percy sighed.

"Come out where?"

"Well, there is a dinner I'm supposed to attend in Diagon Alley, and I'd rather not attend it alone."

Millicent stared at him for a few minutes, trying to come up with a response. It was a bit unnerving and cute to see him so flustered.

"So you're asking me out to play buffer?" Millicent smirked.

"No. Well, -"

"It's okay, Percy. It actually sounds like fun. Give me five minutes?" she grinned, reaching back to undo her apron strings.

Percy sighed as she made her way up the back stairs. He half wondered what she'd say when he told her it was his brother's engagement party they were going to. Of course, when she'd said five minutes, he'd expected her be longer.

"So, where're we going?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"For what?"

"My brother George's engagement party."


	3. Awkward Situations

**Title:** Awkward Situations  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 1571  
**Summary:** Playing buffer isn't all it's cracked up to be  
**Author's Notes:** Set seven years post HBP. Also, while it's part of the Miles to Go series, it's not part of the stagesoflove challenge. Just felt that it needed to be explored in order for me to write the Passion stage under 500 words.

_**Awkward Situations**_

It didn't hit her fully until she was standing in the crowded backroom of the Leaky Cauldron surrounded by majority of her former childhood enemies. She tugged at the gray zippered jumper she wore, more nervous than she cared to admit.

"You could have warned me," she hissed at Percy, her eyes flickering over to the gift table.

"What?"

"It's customary to bring a gift, Percy," Millicent snapped, her hands smoothing her black skirt. Percy merely gaped at her, and Millicent sighed heavily. "Look, I might have been placed in Slytherin house, but I was raised properly."

"I signed your name on my gift, Millicent."

"You what?" she spun to face him, blocking him from the rest of the room. "You just asked me not fifteen minutes ago to come with you. When could you have had time to sign my name on your gift?"

"I received the invitation last week, and I was waiting for the appropriate time to ask you," Percy sighed, his eyes landing on the woman coming up beside them. "Hello, mother."

"Percy! We weren't sure if you could make it!" Mrs. Weasley's voice wobbled a bit as she pulled him forward for a hug. "Errol barely made it back from trying to find you to deliver the invitation."

"The owl is quite old, mother." Percy looked pained, and gone was the confident and even sometimes humorous man she'd gotten to know in the last few weeks, and in his place the boy she'd grown to despise as a child.

"Oh, you've brought a - friend?" Molly's eyes landed on Millicent, jarring the younger woman from her thoughts.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Millicent gave the robust woman a tight smile, her anger peaked a bit by Percy's reaction to his mother. "I'm quite sure you don't remember me, so I'll just cut through the formalities. I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

"Bulstrode," Molly paled a bit.

"Yes. My parents didn't exactly travel in the same social circles as you and your husband."

She was fairly certain that Percy was frowning at her. He tended to do that a lot. She continued forward, putting on her best Slytherin act. Millicent was used to people's reactions to her name. She'd been her parents' daughter for twenty-three years after all, and her parents had been fair from saints.

"Are you - do you two work together?" Molly pressed, trying desperately to change the subject.

"No. Ministry work never interested me," Millicent smirked over at Percy, and licked her lips. "Of course, Ministry employees _fascinate_ me."

"Oh," Molly blinked a few times before turning to Percy. "George and Alicia are at the head table."

"Yes, I thought I spotted him over there. I wasn't sure, it could have been Fred," Percy's shoulders relaxed a bit, and Millicent could have sworn she saw his lips twitching.

"And you haven't seen Bill and Fleur's littlest one, have you?"

"No, mother, I haven't."

Molly smiled at Percy before heading back over to the other guests. Millicent just smirked at him.

"That was interesting," Percy sighed.

"And awkward to boot. This is just going to be the best party ever," Millicent smirked as she made her way over to the small bar. "Two Butterbeers."

Millicent handed Percy his drink, ignoring the pointed glares they were receiving from his brothers. She turned to face Percy, blocking him from his brothers line of sight. Well, as best she could. The man was a bit taller than her.

"Tell me, do they still hate you?" Millicent asked.

"Hate - who hates me?" Percy blinked a few times, and she was reminded of her owl.

"Your brothers. I mean, you did defect to Fudge over them. I know I'd be a bit annoyed if you chose that imbecile over me." Percy actually grinned at her then, and Millicent felt a smile on her own lips.

"My dear, _no one _would pick Fudge over you."

"You're sorely mistaken, Weasley. I've had men pick You-Know-Who over me." Millicent saw a look that was akin to pity in his eyes. She didn't want his pity. "So, tell me Fleur got obscenely fat producing your mother's blessed grandchildren."

"Millicent -" he placed his hand on her shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort her.

His palm was warm, even through her sweater she could feel the heat of him. She wouldn't have pegged him as having warm hands. He was looking into her eyes, concern in them.

"Percy," a deep voice jarred Millicent from her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder to see what she assumed was one of his brothers. It took her a half a moment to realize she was looking at Ronald. "You gonna introduce us to your _little_ friend?"

"Don't you mean his shag buddy?" Millicent said smirking up at Ron. "That's what we are really, not much time to talk when he's thrusting about. Screaming, but not much talking. Tell me, Ronniekins, is Hermione still a big prude in that area?"

Percy nearly spat out his butterbeer, his eyes going wide at Millicent's words. He'd never even pecked her on the cheek and here she was gloating to his baby brother that all they ever did was shag.

"What?"

"You know, it's funny Percy. I remember this time where he was all out begging Lavender for a snog in the dungeons, and I swear he called her Hermione. Of course, there were rumors that she didn't put out circling the Slytherin common room at the time, and even a pool going to see when Lavender would -"

"Millicent!" Percy clapped a hand over her mouth, just wanting to quiet her. Had she been this mischievous in school? And then she licked the center of his palm, her teeth nipping at his hand, but he didn't remove his hand. Percy turned to his younger brother. "Ron, you remember Millicent? She was in your year at Hogwarts."

"_Bulstrode_?" Ron's face looked as if he'd swallowed an entire lemon.

"Yes. We're -"

"Shag buddies, I heard." Ron shuddered before turning away from them.

"Millicent, can I speak to you over here for a moment?" Percy said, yanking her away by the arm, his other hand still over her mouth.

He led her into a private room just off the corridor that led to the backroom. He was angry, his eyes darkened as he looked down at her. Millicent did her best to keep from laughing. He didn't say anything as he let go of her arm and mouth.

"That was the most fun I've had in weeks, present company excluded," Millicent laughed, holding her sides. "Did you see the look on his face? I wish I had a camera to capture that image forever!"

"That was not fun, Millicent. It was -" Percy sputtered angrily.

"Bloody brilliant, I know," she grinned.

"You implied that we're lovers, insulted Hermione, embarrassed my brother, and spoke down to my mother. And you bit me!"

"I'm sorry, did you want me to cower before your great and powerful family and let them walk all over you?" Millicent frowned, her lips tightening. "Because I was under the impression that you didn't care what they thought. Half of them disowned you and the other half treat you like shit."

"I disowned them, Millicent, and that was _during _the war."

"And now that the War's over, you're going to let them treat you like shit all over again?" Millicent snapped.

"I never said that."

"No, when you asked me here with you, you wanted a buffer. Someone to pull the attention away from yourself and I thought I was doing a bang up job, Percy," she strode forward, her finger poking him sharply in the chest. "So I come, I play buffer, I don't even get a Firewhiskey, but I do get glared at by your brothers, one of whom came over purposely to bitch at you. So I try and be buffer and I get this as thanks?"

"I didn't ask you to be buffer!" Percy hollered, taking all of Millicent's steam from her. "I asked you because I thought it would be more enjoyable if I had a friend standing beside me. I didn't ask you to protect me, I asked you to be yourself! And you just -"

"And I just slipped on the old Slytherin skin." Millicent glared at him, her mouth drawn tightly and her eyes beginning to water a bit. "Guess it's not all forgive and forget for you either."

"Millicent, I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't mean, Percy. Maybe you ought to figure that out."

Her hand was on the doorknob, but his pressed the door back hard against it's frame. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Let go of the door, Percy."

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you," she stiffened as she felt his free hand grab her shoulder and pull her around. "Percy, I'm warn -"

His lips crushed against hers, his body pinning hers to the door. Millicent couldn't breathe. His hand snaked it's way down to her face, cupping it gently. She couldn't kiss him back, couldn't let him see her. She placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself as she shoved him away. He stumbled back, shock and shame warring on his face.

"Don't follow me," was all she managed to get out as she yanked the door open and apparated away to Hogsmeade.


	4. Vulnerable

**Title:** Vulnerable  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Passion  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 499  
**Summary:** You scare me, and I'm not sure I can handle that.  
**Author's Notes:** Seven years post-HBP. Oddly enough, this piece, my Rayne one, and my Jaylee one all had the same song as inspiration - Rascal Flatts' _What Hurts the Most_.

_**Vulnerable**_

He scared her, and she wasn't the type to spook easily. Two days of avoiding him hadn't helped the panicky feeling she had whenever he pushed open the heavy doors of the Three Broomsticks. Today wasn't any different. Her apron was half-off the second she heard the familiar creak in the door. His hair was matted down with the rain that had been pouring all morning. Damn if he didn't look good.

"Cookie, I'm going up for the trays," Millicent smacked the apron on the back counter, her head bent low.

"Again? You just went up for them not a half an-" Cook looked over Millicent's shoulder and frowned. "Oh."

"Millicent -"

"Excuse me," Millicent pushed past him, taking the steps up to the private rooms. She didn't expect him to follow her.

"You can't keep avoiding me. We're going to have -"

"I swear if you use the word _discuss_," she spat, turning to face him, "I will hex you."

"It was out of line for me to yell at you," Percy's jaw clenched as he caught her wrist in his hand. "And I shouldn't have kissed -" Millicent slapped him, her eyes watering.

"I want you gone," she hissed, pushing him away.

"It was wrong of me to kiss you, but I'm not sorry I did," Percy snapped, catching her by the shoulder. "And I'm going to kiss you again, so if it means you're going to slap me again, I don't care because it's been hell the last two days trying to go without you."

His lips were cold, tasting of Firewhiskey and the rain. His hand was hot on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing the corner of her mouth as he angled his for a deeper kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her body bent to accommodate his in the narrow hallway. His fingertips tapped on the sliver of bare flesh just below her jumper's hem, the cold bringing her to her senses.

"No," she straightened, her eyes focusing on the door over his shoulder. "I can't do this with you, Percy. I can't be your crutch."

"What?"

"I'm not the transition to making you a real boy, Percy," Millicent said evenly, ignoring her feelings and refusing to look him in the eye. "You're the kind that can't survive outside of Hogwarts. You're gonna have to find another crutch."

"You think I'm using you?" He took a step back, his lips thinning. "That I'm unable to cope with the world outside of the Ministry and Hogwarts?"

"I know you were sacked," Millicent said coolly, her eyes locked firmly on that door.

"So I'm that kind?"

"Yes."

"You figured out which one you are?" Percy spat.

"Not yours," she snapped, looking into his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I've work to do."

She turned away from him as he stormed down the hall. She waited for the slam of the pub door before she let the tears come. It was better this way.


	5. Defense Mechanisms

**Title:** Defense Mechanism  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Characters/Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley, Cook(OC), Penelope Clearwater  
**Words:** 1123  
**Summary:** Is it that hard for you to be honest?  
**Author's Notes:** Just a little add-on piece between Cook, Millie, and Percy.

_**Defense Mechanism**_

Percy stormed down the stairs and out the door faster than he'd ever gone before. The village was quiet, mainly because the rain had driven most of the villagers indoors. He heard the door to the pub open behind him. He spun around, hoping it was Millicent. He found himself facing the grim looking cook instead. Her arms were folded across her chest as her umbrella hovered over her as she stomped through the muddy puddles.

"You lot never learn," Cook frowned heavily as she gave him the once over, her head shaking. "She was testin' herself and you, and what do you do? You let her win. Maybe you ain't the one for her then, is what she'll be sayin'."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're damn right. There's no excuse for bein' spineless, boyo."

"Millicent asked me to leave -"

"No, she ordered you. She was countin' on fallin', just not on you making the first move, I'll hazard a guess," Cook sighed, giving him a gentler look. "You've had predictable, and our Millicent's not that, you know? Doesn't know how to be."

Percy chuckled ruefully, his eyes glancing up at where he'd spoken to Millicent, trying to figure it out, remembering her with his mother and brother. His palms twitched, remembering the feel of her lips and teeth on the skin, and later on his own lips. His throat constricted a bit at the memory of her last words to him. Cook coughed a bit, getting his attention.

"She's trained herself not to be predictable. Maybe it's time you've taught yourself that as well, eh?" Cook turned then, her umbrella moving to hover over him. He frowned, but let the umbrella follow him home.

Millicent let herself cry for a few - a very few - moments. She didn't know why she was pushing him away, save the fact that he scared her. He was supposed to be predictable, and here he was changing things.

Cook was a bit damp when she made her way back downstairs, but when she asked the older woman, all she said was that had to get something from outside. Millicent didn't push it, just like Cook didn't push about what had happened with Percy.

The next three weeks dragged by, and not once did Percy come in for his three square meals a day. He'd gotten her message, and why wasn't she happy that he was staying away? She'd heard rumors around the village that he was working again, popping in and out of the village for work and his brother's pre-wedding festivities.

Cook started sending out Alice, the cleaning witch for the inn out on deliveries around the village and even up to the castle, for the teachers who were staying over holidays. It was raining again when Cook handed her the sack of food during the lunch rush. Millicent blinked at it, before looking up.

"What's this?" Millicent asked.

"Alice can't make the run today, and this needs to go to the Sentry Tower," Cook replied, her eyes glancing back to the food she was cooking.

"The Sentry Tower? Who's living there?'

"A very hungry customer. Now scoot before the heating charms wear off."

"Fine!" Millicent huffed, taking the sack in her hands.

The Sentry Tower had been erected after the last war against Voldemort, a warehouse for provisions and antidotes. Millicent couldn't remember who was living there now, but whomever they were, they had certainly added on to the simple spiral tower. There were three curving add-ons, looking much like barnacles that had attached themselves to the tower.

The heavy door was unlocked as she pushed it open. There wasn't anyone in the main room. She called out, but there was no answer. Millicent could hear noises coming from the upper levels, and called up again. Still there wasn't an answer, so she made her way up the stairs.

It was on the fourth level that she heard the voices again. Trying to catch her breath, she knocked loudly on the door before pushing it open. A pale brunette woman with dark glasses blinked at her, before stepping back to speak to the other figure in the room.

"Were you expecting someone, Percy?" The woman called.

"Yes - " Percy froze at the doorway, his eyes resting on Millicent. "Millicent?"

"Alice couldn't make the deliveries today, Cook said it's on your tab," Millicent looked away from him, her eyes resting on the over-pleased smile on the other woman's face.

"Millicent Bulstrode? You probably don't even remember me, and if Percy hadn't told me of you, I probably wouldn't have either."

Millicent just smiled tightly, waiting for Percy to take the sack so she could go. She hadn't been a beauty in school - not that she was anything to brag about now. She just didn't like to be reminded of it.

"I'm sure I wouldn't," Millicent said tightly.

"Penelope Clearwater, I was a Ravenclaw - same year as Percy."

"Head girl, I remember," _and Percy's girlfriend_, Millicent thought angrily. "I really have to be getting back."

"It was good seeing you, Millicent," Penelope said, smiling again, taking the bag when Percy remained still, his eyes locked on Millicent.

"Yeah."

She bolted from the Tower, angry that Cook had set her up. Angry that Percy could have moved on so quickly - gone back to Penelope so easily. She didn't even hear Percy calling out to her.

It was still raining when Millicent left the pub that night, opting to head home rather than spend the night in the pub like she normally did. She held her jacket high over her head, trying to block out the rain. Her home was at the edge of the village, a dark little home that was barely lived in. As she approached it, she noticed a blue hovering umbrella on her porch. A figure sat huddled under it, shivering a bit in the cold.

"What are you doing out here? Have you gone totally mental?" Millicent shouted.

"W-w-waiting for you to come home," Percy chattered. "Fewer p-places to hide than at the p-p-pub."

"Won't Penelope be missing you?" she hissed, angrier than either of them thought she was.

"Penny? She's gone home to her husband and children. We're old friends," Percy rose to his feet. "She was bringing me my dress robes for George's wedding."

"Oh. I have to go in," Millicent said quietly, trying to walk past him.

"We need to talk, Millicent. Please," his hand rested lightly on her shoulder. She stared at him for a moment, feeling the heat of his hand through her shirt.

"Come in before you catch your death out here."


	6. Lies to Save Us

**Title:** Lies to Save Us  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Intimacy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 281  
**Summary:** It's a lie - but it's the truth at the same time.  
**Author's Notes:**

_**Lies to Save Us**_

She waited until he'd dried himself, a cup of tea steaming in front of him before she spoke. Millicent sat with her back to him, wrapped in a dark purple afghan to fight off the chill in the room.

"Why'd you stay away?" Millicent asked.

"You wanted it."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Millicent's voice shook.

"I didn't want to, but I didn't -"

"I get it, Percy."

"No, you _really_ don't," he said roughly, shocking her a bit as he sat across from her, daring her to look away. "It killed me a little every day to lose your companionship, Millicent. It killed me to not hear your laugh, to not listen to you speak."

"I was harsh that day -"

"I don't need an apology, Mil."

"I'm not going to apologize, just listen, all right?" Millicent snapped. "I'm not like you, Percy. I'm not going to take it back, because it's true. You - you came back here because it was safe."

"And why are you here, Mil?" He demanded. "I know I couldn't cut it in the real world, but what about you?"

"I was always alone. I don't have many good memories of Hogwarts, other than I was almost always alone. I'm in Hogsmeade because I don't want to be alone anymore!" She yelled.

Percy glanced around the bare walls of her home, at the few personal touches before speaking again.

"Then why push me away when I say I feel something for you?" he asked, watching her face close a bit. "When I kissed you, I didn't feel lost anymore. You changed me, Mil. And I'm not ready to give up so easily on love again."


	7. Dress Robes

**Title:** Dress Robes  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Commitment  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is the Boss. She owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 275  
**Summary:** Is there any way to get out of this?  
**Author's Notes:** .

_**Dress Robes**_

Percy glanced at himself in the mirror. It had been nearly four weeks since he'd kissed Millicent at the pub, a handful of days since he'd spoken to her at her home. He'd been going back to the pub for his meals, trying to mend what she'd been so determined to tear down. He despised dress robes, didn't really enjoy his brothers' company, and wasn't looking forward to the wedding. Almost.

There was a light knock at his door. Percy frowned as he turned around to see Millicent standing in the doorway, an appreciative look in her eyes as she gave him the once over. She was dressed up, in a pale green dress, trimmed with a pale lavender. Her dark hair was perched up stylishly on her head, and he could have sworn she was wearing make-up. She was stunning.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, when he found he could speak again.

"I heard you were dateless for the twin's wedding, and I remembered what a smash hit I was at the engagement party. And while I technically can't use the shag buddy reference yet -"

"Yet?" Percy smirked.

"Yet. I figured I should be there in a somewhat official capacity."

"Really? Who says I was going to ask you?" Millicent smirked at him, a hand on her hip as she made her way over to him.

"Because I'm not letting another girl within ten feet of you."

"How romantic," Percy scoffed.

"I thought so. You know we Slytherins are very possessive of what's ours."

"You do remember that Penny's married and you've nothing to worry about?"

"Shut up, and kiss me, Weasley."


	8. Wanderer's Path

**Title:** Wanderer's Path  
**Author:** jmaria  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K.'s boss, I treat 'em way nicer.  
**Spoilers:** HBP  
**Words:** 1700  
**Summary:** What leads you here, along this enchanted path?  
**Notes:** I swore I was going to leave it there, but they got the better of me.

_**Wanderer's Path**_

The wedding was like any wedding Millicent had ever gone to. The mothers of the bride and groom both got weepy, little children ran amok, and the bridal party looked uncomfortable in the horrid gowns the bride had chosen.

What was different was that there was a lot of attention being paid on the back row, and that one of the groomsmen was flirting with her. Of course, the said groomsman was Percy, so it was done rather discreetly.

The Burrow had been in utter chaos when they had arrived early for the ceremony, and Percy had been dragged away almost instantly for the photos. Millicent felt like a sore thumb sticking out over all the other women who were already at the Burrow - in matching red and gold taffeta. The colors were starting to make her eyes cross. But it dampened her options as who exactly to speak to in the interim.

So she sat, in her decidedly Slytherin dress in the back row. It was actually quite peaceful here. The Weasleys had gotten something right. She had just closed her eyes for a moment when she felt someone sit beside her.

"I thought you had to get ready to walk down the aisle?" Millicent grinned, her eyes still shut.

"Oh, I wasn't asked to stand up. The Weasleys' learned that after I stood up in Ginny's wedding, and I haven't been asked back," a dreamy voice said sadly, jarring Millicent's eyes open. "And Alicia really doesn't care for me after I commented on the dresses."

"What?" Millicent shook her head. "Lovegood, right?"

"Bulstrode," the dark blond replied, her hands ticking away to an unheard song. "I heard what you said to Ronald at George's party a few months back. It was well spoken."

"Excuse me?"

"No need for excuses. You've had quite a profound effect on Percy. Penny's noted it several times in our conversations."

"When would you have time to talk to Penny about me?"

"When I do the Quidditch Commentary for Puddlemere. I only do it when Lee is sick, but I attend every match just in case. It's a rather dull affair, actually."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I've nothing else to occupy my Saturdays."

A dark skinned man in black dress robes sat down beside Luna, his dreadlocks giving him away as Lee Jordan. He wrapped an arm casually around the smiling blond.

"I see you found the talk of the weddin', Lu."

"I thought that was your job," Luna smiled dreamily.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were comin' on to me, Lu."

Millicent fought the smirk that was forming on her lips at this exchange. She wasn't supposed to find them entertaining, but they were. Luna patted Lee's thigh gently.

"Where's Roger off at?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Rematch that just couldn't be avoided. I'm actually surprised that Ron's even here for the wedding. They're playing the Cannons."

"Roger?" Millicent asked, knowing she'd lost them somewhere along the way.

"Roger Davies. He and Lee are together," Luna said, turning back to Lee. "Molly'd kill him if he missed the wedding."

"Too true. So, is it true that you and Percy are shag buddies?" Lee whipped the conversation back to Millicent.

"Close enough," she said guardedly. "Why?"

"Because I reckon this is the most relaxed I've seen Percy since he's come back to the family, and he's definitely in better shape than he was with Josie," Lee grinned. "Good on ya for that small miracle."

"Josie?" Millicent frowned. "Who's she?"

The other two blinked at her, sharing a look. Millicent frowned even more. She could handle hearing about his exes. If this Josie character _was _an ex-girlfriend after all.

"Percy hasn't brought up Josie?"

"Percy hasn't even brought up why the Ministry let him go," she replied.

"I suspect it has something to do with Josie," a new voice said. Millicent turned to see Penny, who was now proudly showing off her rounded belly. "Hullo, Mil. It's good to see you again."

"So who's Josie?"

"Josie Denys is the ambassador to the Belgian Ministry of Magic for the states," Penny sighed. "She's got a half heritage for both, her mum's an American witch that teaches at the Salem Academy, and her Dad works for the Belgian Ministry. Because she's got dual citizenship, she was touring the Ministries a few years back for both countries, trying to build up international relations."

"That blew up in her face when she was caught in a restricted area of the British Ministry with none other than Percy. According to the rumors, they were caught snogging," Lee added.

"So Percy got sacked because he was snogging some stupid slag?"

"Yes and no. Percy - well, he's never really told me," Penny replied.

"What's everyone doing out here?" Molly Weasley tut-tuted as she bustled around in her very best dress robes.

The older witch blinked as she spotted just who she was speaking to. Luna and Penny smiled at her, and one look at Lee made him scurry back to where the groomsmen were getting ready.

"Hullo, Molly, Oliver's running a bit late," Penny said.

"He still scouting for a replacement seeker?" Luna asked.

"I'm afraid so. Liam hasn't woken up yet, has he?"

"Oh, no, he and Lizzie are still sleeping in Ginny's old room." The words had barely left her lips when a high pitched scream came from somewhere in the Burrow. Penny grimaced a bit, rising from her chair.

"Well, I better go check on my little devils. Honestly, if Oliver had told me that twins ran in his family, I might have run in the opposite direction."

"I know all too well what you mean, my dear. Hello, Millicent," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to see you again."

"We weren't sure if you would be able to make it," Molly fussed nervously. "Percy didn't reply for a few days, the official invitation went out a week after the engagement party, you see. And he answered promptly for that. We, that is Arthur and I were worried that he might not come - especially after Ron's awful behavior."

"It actually had nothing to do with that, Mrs. Weasley."

"We're all so glad you and Percy could both come today. Well, there are a few last minute preparations I've to attend to. I'll see you both later."

Molly turned to face the swarm of guests that began piling in, and Millicent watched as Luna's eyes went wide at the sight of them. She ducked her head behind Millicent. The older woman merely frowned at her.

"What are you doing, Lovegood?"

"Hide me from the twins' lawyer, please?" Luna begged, casting furtive glances over her shoulder.

"From who?"

"The chap in the emerald cloak."

Millicent glanced over at the group standing closest to the gate. There was a dark skinned man with neatly trimmed hair and black dress robes, the emerald cloak billowing in the sudden bout of breeze. A late bridesmaid pecked a kiss on the cheek of the other man, also wearing black robes. It took Millicent a moment to recognize them.

"Blaise Zabini is the twins lawyer? And was that Katie Bell kissing -"

"Marcus Flint? Yes," Luna frowned at her. "Where have you been? This is all old news, you know. Especially if _I_ know it."

"I've been living in Hogsmeade. We're rather out of the loop."

Blaise choose that moment to make his way over to the two women. Luna muttered something under her breath, but Millicent couldn't make it out.

"Lovegood, I almost didn't recognize you without the radishes and corks," Blaise said.

"You don't still wear those, do you?" Millicent asked.

"No. I haven't worn them in three years, thank you very much," Luna sighed. "The fumes from one of Fred's charms contained an acid that destroyed them."

"Millicent?" Blaise laughed for the first time. "So the rumors are true, that you and Prefect Percy are -"

"If you plan on keeping those pearly whites, Zabini, you best shut your mouth now," Millicent smiled sweetly at him.

"I've promised Ginny I'd look after little James," Luna excused herself.

Millicent watched Blaise's eyes as they followed the blond woman's path back up to the house. She frowned. Marcus Flint sat down heavily beside her, drawing her attention away from Zabini.

"You're the last person I'd expect to see _here_," Flint smirked.

"Funny, hearing that coming from the man who married Katie Bell."

"Bell always drags me to these things," he muttered. "Heard you're shacking up with Weasley."

"Yeah, all six of them in fact, " Millicent grinned. She glanced over at Blaise, who was deep in thought beside her. "How long has he been hung up on Lovegood?"

"That? Probably since he saw her at Slughorn's party your sixth year. Heard she's quite a stir at the Quidditch matches," Flint replied.

"He's been holding on to that for nine years? Somehow, I doubt that," Millicent muttered.

"Well, he's been buggin' her for the last six weeks anyway."

The wedding was - well, a wedding. She didn't have much time to speak with Percy until after the ceremony. Most of the guests ignored her, with the exception of her two former Slytherin housemates, Bell, Lee, Luna, Penny, and a reluctant Oliver. Arthur Weasley came over once to reintroduce himself, and the twins came over to rib Percy. Alicia said a few words to her, and Longbottom even muttered a hello.

Blaise and Marcus caught her up on all the going ons of their former housemates. Crabbe had been sentenced to Azkaban about six years ago, Goyle'd married some Hufflepuff girl who was four years their junior, Tracey Davis had vanished during the war. Pansy, while not landing her dream husband Draco, had landed a fairly respectable job in the Ministry. Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy were unaccounted for, however.

The night waned on and Millicent found herself being pulled toward the dance floor by Percy. It was comfortable. Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?"

"More than you could possibly know," Millicent murmured.


	9. More Than Meets the Eye

**Title:** More Than Meets the Eye  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Jealousy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is Boss. She owns them.  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 318  
**Summary:** It's so easy to be so misguided  
**Author's Notes:** Part of the _Miles to Go_ series, set just after George's wedding.

_**More Than Meets the Eye**_

It would be so easy for her to be the jealous one, so easy for him to find her faults, and worry about her not being enough for him. It would be easy for her to be so uncertain about him, uncertain of his feelings. But seeing her at his brother's wedding was like seeing a whole different person.

When he saw her talking to that Zabini character at the wedding, he'd began to wonder if he was enough for her. Which was why he was brooding about it the next day when she told him that Zabini had stopped by the pub.

"Percy? You listening?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you about Lovegood and you completely tuned me out."

"Mr. Lovegood? Why are you asking about him?"

"Why the hell would I be asking about him? I've barely met the man." Millicent frowned at him. "I was asking about Luna."

"Luna? Why?"

"For Blaise. Weren't you listening?"

"I'm afraid you lost me."

Millicent frowned at him. Percy never tuned anything out, unfortunately. She sighed as she cleared the dishes.

"Why was Zabini in the pub today? Doesn't his work in Diagon Alley keep him rather busy?"

"Percy, we already talked about this."

"We did?"

"Yes. I told you that I talked with Bell and Lovegood at the wedding, right? And how Blaise reacted to Luna?" Millicent asked.

"Yes," he frowned, not seeing the connection.

"Blaise wanted to know what we talked about, what she was like. It's actually refreshing to see Blaise that way -"

"What way?"

"Hung up over a girl, it's usually the other way around."

"Wait - he's hung up over Luna?"

"Of course! Who'd you think he was hung up over - me?" Millicent started to laugh until she saw the look on his face. "You actually thought - me and Blaise?"

"I didn't know what to think."

"Jealousy does not suit you, Weasley.


	10. What do you want me to say?

**Title:** What Do You Want Me To Say?  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** First Fight  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is Boss. She owns them. I however, own Josie.  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 269  
**Summary:** Everything comes to a head.  
**Author's Notes:** Part of the _Miles to Go_ series, features an OC...

_**What Do You Want Me To Say?**_

Millicent slammed the door shut behind her. Percy wasn't far behind her. She fumed as she looked at him, ignoring the other wizards and witches in the room. Blaise Zabini followed behind him, his usually clam demeaner ruffled.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Millicent snapped at Percy. "For the hundreth time, Blaise isn't interested in me! That _cow_ however, deserved to be hexed."

"What's Josie got to do with this? We're business associates," Percy said hotly, glaring at Blaise.

"She just happens to be your ex, Percy," Millicent fumed. Blaise stifled a laugh, and she spun on him. "You better shut up, Zabini. It's your fault I'm in this mess at all."

"Me? I made you a bunch of raving lunatics?" Blaise frowned.

"Yes. No, oh shut up!" Millicent groaned, turning to face Percy again. "Josie and I are only work associates."

"How?" Blaise asked loudly.

"Shut up, Zabini." Percy snapped.

"No, answer his question, Percy. _How_ exactly is she a work associate?"

"She is the American ambassador for Ministry of Magic."

"For Belgium, Percy! She isn't even working here!" Millicent cried, frustrated with Percy and Blaise."

"We dated for a very short time, Millicent. She means nothing to me," Percy shouted.

"And Blaise means nothing to me."

"That's nice," Blaise snorted.

"You're not helping, Zabini." Millicent turned back to Percy. "But you obviously can't trust me."

"Millicent - "

"Shut up, Percy."

Millicent turned away from him, her eyes glittering with tears. She pushed her way out of the pub, wanting nothing more than to just go home and bury herself under a pile of blankets.


	11. You Don't Mean That

**Title:** You Don't Mean That  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Break-up  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is Boss. She owns them. I however, own Josie.  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 319  
**Summary:** This can't be happening...

_**You Don't Mean That**_

Percy Weasley was three sheets to the wind. There was no accounting for it, and as he never got drunk it must have been something particularly bad. Of course, Tom, the pub keeper of the Leaky Cauldron had put the word out to Cookie over at the Three Broomsticks via the Floo right away in order to have his girl come and collect him.

"She's not havin' a bit of him at the mo, Tommy. Tell him to call that stupid multinational cow of 'is to collect him," had been Cookie's curt reply.

So Tom did the only thing he could think of - he called Molly. Molly, of course, hollered at him for several minutes. It didn't help the fact that he had Percy slobbering all over his freshly cleaned floor. It was Arthur and Charlie who finally came to get him. Needless to say, Percy was quite alarmed when he woke up in his old bedroom late the next afternoon, with Charlie and Fred grinning at him.

"What the bloody hell did you do last night, Perce?" Charlie laughed.

"I'd rather not discuss it. What time is it? Mil will be worried -"

"No, she won't," Fred blurted, ignoring Charlie's jab to the gut.

"Why not?" Percy groaned, his head throbbing from sitting up too fast.

"She tossed you out yesterday - Zabini told us, Percy," Charlie added.

"Don't mention that _ponce_ to me," Percy growled, which only made his head throb more.

"Was he why you two broke up?" Fred laughed.

"We've not broken up!" Percy snapped.

"_She _has, Percy," Charlie said gently, handing him a piece of parchment with Millicent's familiar scrawl on it. "Cook sent this to Tom, thinking you were still there. He owled it here."

Percy let the missive slip between his fingers, not wanting to believe what it said at all. His brothers left him feeling like the world's biggest idiot.


	12. Learning your Lesson

**Title:** Learning Your Lesson  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Reconcilation  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is Boss. She owns them. I however, own Josie.  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 504  
**Summary:** It takes a lot to fix things.

_**Learning Your Lesson**_

She hated this. This was why she hadn't wanted to get together with him. She was a bit hung-over, and annoyingly heartbroken. It didn't help that Cook was giving her an annoyed look, or that Blaise was just smirking at her, or that Luna Lovegood was bustling through the Three Broomsticks looking positively devastated.

"Millicent, you mustn't let that _thing_ ruin your relationship with poor Percy," Luna said, glaring at Blaise.

"What are you babbling about?" Millicent asked, but Luna ignored her question as she spun to shout at Blaise.

"You are absolutely detestable, Zabini. Trying to lure Millicent away from a man who truly loves her! Percy is completely heartbroken, and you've gone and spoiled a perfectly lovely relationship!"

"'Bout time someone said it," Cook huffed, glaring at Blaise.

"Me?" Blaise snapped. "It isn't my fault -"

"It is! You run about trying to break up perfectly happy homes -"

"You can't blame this all on me," Blaise yelled. "Weasley was off having special lunches with that cow Josie Denys."

"The Quibbler's American director?" Luna blinked.

"The what?" Millicent asked.

"You think - that she and Percy have gotten back together?" Luna frowned. "She was interviewing him for the international piece Father's running in both versions of the Quibbler."

"But he never said -" Millicent shook her head, she stared blankly at Blaise. "He was too busy griping on about me helping you - and I -"

"Helping him? He didn't try to seduce you?" Luna's frown deepened."What do you need help for? Millicent isn't involved in law."

"It's of a personal nature, Lovegood," Blaise muttered.

"He was trying to seduce you, Luna," Millicent said at the same time. Blaise glared at her, but Millicent didn't have time to care about his secret any longer. "And he was going about it all the wrong way. Where's Percy?"

"The Burrow. Charlie and Mr. Weasley brought him home last night."

"I've got to go."

Millicent apparated to the Burrow, hoping she wasn't too late to salvage their relationship from yet another idiotic mistake. Molly Weasley stood at the door, scowling at her.

"What do you want?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, tell me Percy hasn't left," Millicent asked breathlessly.

"After what you did to him? I've never seen Percy in tears before, and I don't enjoy it. He drank himself into a stupor!"

"We've both been great idiots, too stubborn for our own good, and too proud to admit it," Millicent said quietly, her eyes glistening. "I'm trying to make things right again."

Molly's face softened a bit, and she took a step back, ushering her into the house.

"First door on the left."

"Thank you."

Millicent pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. Percy had his back to the door, and she could see her hateful letter in his hands. He'd been in the middle of changing, his shirt was tossed into a corner.

"I'd rather be alone, right now, Mother," Percy said tiredly.

"That's too bad, because I'd rather you weren't," Millicent said shakily.


	13. Finding Purpose

**Title:** Finding Purpose  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Make-up/Make-up Sex  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. is Boss. She owns them. I however, own Josie.  
**Pairing:** Millicent Bulstrode/Percy Weasley  
**Words:** 539 - oops.  
**Summary:** Finding your way back...  
**A/N:** Hockey playoffs played hell with my writing...

_**Finding Purpose**_

Molly Weasley was getting nervous. She wasn't sure that letting Millicent go upstairs had been such a good idea, but Percy needed to get out of that sulk. She honestly didn't know where her son had gotten that stubborn attitude from. Arthur was sitting in the kitchen, reading the Daily Prophet as she came in from her gardening.

"When did you get back, dear?"

"About ten minutes or so, why?"

"Has Millicent come down?" Molly asked nervously.

"Millicent?" Arthur frowned. "Is she here?"

"I sent her up to talk to Percy over two hours ago. Hasn't he come down either?"

"I didn't think anyone was home but us."

"Do you think I should go up and -" Molly glanced up at the stairs.

"Molly -"

"I just want to see if he's all right," Molly said, bustling up the stairs.

Millicent stretched pleasurably against Percy. He still slept, and she could understand why. A smirk crossed her lips as she settled back against him. Yes, this was much better than fighting over Blaise. She'd just rested her head back against his shoulder when he kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were asleep," Millicent murmured.

"I was, until you started moving again," Percy replied.

"Sorry."

"I'm not," Percy wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers over her bare shoulder.

He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him until they were face to face, ready to go again. She smiled against his lips as she kissed back. There was a sharp knock on the door, startling them a bit.

"Did you lock -" Millicent started to say, seconds before the door flew open.

Molly Weasley blinked in shock, her mouth hanging open a bit. She started to say something, but instead her face just got redder. Millicent glanced over at Percy, who was just as red as his mother. Molly seemed to get her wits together.

"Just wanted - your father's home," and with that she turned around and walked back downstairs. Millicent thought she heard Arthur Weasley say "I tried to warn you, Molly."

Percy still hadn't said anything. Millicent couldn't help laughing at his expression. He merely gaped at her.

"What?" Millicent asked. "It's hilarious!"

"My mother just walked in and saw us naked. It's not hilarious, it's horrifying!"

"No, she walked in on us as we started round two," Millicent laughed. She paused for a moment. "Do you reckon she'll send your father up?"

"What! Why would you even -"

Percy stopped short, hearing the tell-tale creaking outside his half-open door. Arthur stood stood to the side of the door, his back to them.

"Um, kids, -"

"We're getting dressed, Mr. Weasley," Millicent smirked, watching Percy redden again. "We'll be down in a moment."

"Thank Merlin," Arthur muttered. "You two have gotten back together, then?

"Yes."

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley and I would like a word or two, if that's all right?"

Arthur headed back down the stairs. This time it was Percy who laughed. Millicent frowned at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Mum's going to give you the scarlet woman speech, and then the marriage and grandchildren speech."

"Is it too late to break up with you again?" Millicent shuddered.

"Yes."


End file.
